Disaster strikes
by Teengohan1222
Summary: Gohan still hasn't learned to cope with his fathers death. But that will soon come to be a problem when his most hated enemy mysteriously return and uses this to get revenge on Gohan! Will anyone come to help Gohan in pit of his despair, or will he have to work things out on his own and come to the realization that not everything was his fault? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Inside a abandoned home, far away in a lone city, A 14 year old boy lay in a bed. This is where he comes to let his sorrow overcome him, with no fear of his loved ones watching him.

"Everyone says to let it go, bu- but I jus- just can't!" Sputtered Gohan, who had been coming to the empty home only a couple times before now.'No one will ever understand what it's like to take their fathers life away.'

"Dad, I'm sorry.. If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive with mom and me!" Gohan looked up and sighed, "I just want to be left alone, and not have people be worried about me." With that he took of into the air, sparing one last tear to trickle from his face, to the ground.

Gohan soon returned to a place high in the mountains where a very scared mother worries where her poor son had run off only got to open the door and close it before a woman was waiting for him.

"Son Gohan! Where have you been!? You have left me worried sick!" Chichi was so relieved that Gohan was ok, but was furious that he had ran off for the 3rd time this month.

'I must show him that its ok to be sad that Goku is gone, but he can't go and act like this and hurt everyone else with his emotions.'

"Mom, I'm really sorry but I want to be alone right now." Staring into his mothers eyes with his own ebony colored ones until he could look in them no longer.

"Gohan! I'm your mother and I have the right to know where you always run off to! You can't always leave when your sad, you have to live with your mistakes and work them out." Chichi thought she got her point across, before Gohan started on her case.

"I know it's my fault! But it's hard to cope with! You don't know what it's like to lose your father! Someone so important in your life, someone who is irreplaceable. And when he has the option to return home, to a loving family.. Then turn that down! Leaving the family to wonder what have they done wrong!"

Gohan realized how open he has become with mother. He had never opened up to anyone for the past 3 years.  
"Mom I'm sorry, but this is just what I have to do."He started to tear up."Please just don't make this hard for me."

"Gohan, please... You don't have to do this!" Chichi pleaded with Gohan but she could speak no sense into her child.

"Goodbye mom." And Gohan left chichi for what he felt was the last time.

"The boy is more insecure then before,

soon will be my time to make my move."

-  
Gohan didn't know where to go beside his rundown home, that was in the same direction of the lookout. But Gohan had let that completely slip his mind and continued in the opposite direction of his home.

Vegeta felt something all the way in Capsule Corp."Humph, where is that brat going now?" Vegeta said, sensing Gohan's ki rise suddenly, who also knew where Gohan went when he wanted to be alone.

'Why should I bother with that low class sayian's..' Was all Vegeta could think before Bulma cut his thoughts off.

"Hello in there!?" Knocking on Vegeta's head, "Earth to Vegeta, why haven't you taken out the trash?"

"Woman, you have 2 hands, use them!" Vegeta snarled and looked away.

"Well your highness, I have a baby to take care of and if you don't do what I told you, don't expect any dinner from me!" Bulma said, knowing she won the battle.

"Fine.." Was all Vegeta could get out as he left to finish his chores.

That's chapter one! Tell me what you think! :)

Gohan: don't do that! I want to keep attention away from me..

Me: we'll that's what I'm here for, to do the exact opposite! ;)


	2. Confronted!

Chapter 2

'I don't even know where to go! This is so stupid, why can't everyone just leave me alone? I don't even want to go to that crap hole that I alway go to, I needed a new place to go.' Gohan run deep into the woods, in search of a new hideout.

"What is Gohan doing? He can't keep this up! Crying about his problems will get him nowhere!" Piccolo snarled and threw his head to one side of his shoulder. 'This is nonsense! It needs to stop, but I don't even know how.'

"Piccolo? Why don't you go and try to talk to him? You and him are so close! I'm sure you could get across to him!" Dende smiled at the thought of seeing Gohan happy again.

"I could try that, but I doubt it would make any difference. Gohan no longer listens to anyone, and makes very hasty decisions."

Piccolo looked over at Dende, "Gohan is very strong, he could easily rid of anyone who gets in his path. I must be carful about what I say, one wrong thing could set Gohan off." 'And who knows what he would do.'

Dende ran over to Piccolo, and tossed a bag of sensu beans at him. "Here, your going to need this," he gave Piccolo a thumbs up and ran into the lookout. "Good luck!" Piccolo smirked, 'whoever said I needed luck.' And flew off the lookout, to find Gohan.

"Trunks, are you there? I need your help."

Piccolo was communication through his thoughts.

Trunks had came back from the future, because he no long had much over there. He decided to live in the past with his mother and father.

'What?' "Who is that?" Trunks was startled and tipped his chair over and stood at a hault. "Piccolo? Is that you?" He thought he recognized the voice but it had been such a long time.

Piccolo grunted, "yea it's me, listen I need your help. Have you seen Gohan lately?"

Trunks had recently met up with Gohan not to long ago. "Yea I saw him a couple months ago, why?" Trunks was concerned, did something bad happen to him? Trunks urged on, "is he okay?"

Piccolo interrupted him, "yes he is not hurt. Well, at least not physically. You see Gohan is still distressed about his father dying, he believes its his fault. This has taken a very bad emotional toll on him."

Trunks understood, and asked piccolo one last question. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need your help to talk to him, if something goes wrong he could easily harm anyone." Piccolo said very sternly. 'It will take more than me and Trunks.'

"I can help! I will even go get Krillin, he has his way with Gohan too."

Piccolo nodded, "I know what you mean, meet me over at Kame house." And he focused on the strong ki of Gohan, making its way around the lookout.

Trunks had just made his way to Kame house, where Krillin was waiting. Krillin had understood about Gohans situation and agreed to go, only if he didn't have to fight.

Trunks landed in the sand, near the porch of Kame house. His feet slowly melted into the sand with every step he took. He opened the door and walked in to find Krillin all ready in his fighting uniform.

"I'm ready when you are Trunks, although I know this wont be easy." He frowned.

Trunks put his hand on Krillins shoulder, "don't worry, Gohan would hurt anyone!"

Krillin smiled, "yea your right! This is going to be a piece of cake!" 'I can do this, Gohan is my little buddy after all!'

"Let's wait for Piccolo, he should be here any minute now." Trunks said as he took a seat on the couch.

Piccolo noticed Gohan was unintentionally heading towards the lookout. 'We can cut him off over here!'

"Trunks! Krillin! Rush over here, Gohan is over here! We can cut him off." Piccolo was frantic, he wouldn't get another opportunity like this again.

"We are on our way! Stay there!" They both said at the same time.

Within another twenty the three met up on the lookout, waiting to fly down and confront Gohan.

"He must be very upset, usually his ki isn't this high up! We have to keep our guard up, he is insecure." Krillin said slightly trembling.

"NOW GUYS! It's time to go! If we don't hurry we will miss him!" They all flew down the lookout and landed on the ground. They ran closer to Gohans ki, until Gohan and the group met up, all face to face.

What should happen next? Comment and say! :)

Rate and Review!3


End file.
